A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the field of rehabilitation and specifically a way to measure the neuromuscular function of a patient with the use of one device. Neuromuscular damage can occur as a result of stroke, head injury, or any other diseases or conditions that affect the brain or muscles.
Neuromuscular functioning controls our ability to speak, touch, feel, see, and hear in addition to allowing us to balance and walk. Individuals who have suffered any type of brain trauma or physical disability from whatever cause are likely to suffer some damage to their neuromuscular functioning.
The ability to specifically quantify during assessment and later the progress of a patient will impact decisions on whether the patient is able to be discharged alone or whether the person should have some assistance when the person returns to his or her home. In some cases, this type of measurement may also determine whether or not the person should be sent to a separate rehabilitation facility for additional therapy and services.
B. Prior Art
There are many prior art references to rehabilitation devices. Many of the devices in the prior art teach ways to measure specific physical function such as the ability to push or pull an object.
Representative examples in the prior art include King U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,355 Michel U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,052 and Hall U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,991.
The device in Hall possesses some similar features but does not include all the features that are provided or taught with the current device.
The current device is a device that will allow the health care professional a means to specifically quantify a person's neuromuscular functioning in terms of their specific ability to reach in all planes as well as test their ability to control eye movements, among other attributes. The advantage of the current device is that the device will be able to quantify identifiable measurements in order to precisely determine the progress of a patient's recovery. The device will take the guesswork out of these measurements and will avoid the problem of attempting to discern the readings from another therapist.
The current device will also enable a person to measure movement in all directions and planes; this type of measurement is important to determine whether or not the person is ready or able to return home with or without assistance.